


Revenge is Overrated

by YourSupernaturalSammyGirl (Soojinnie)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Angst, F/M, Hatred, Revenge, Smut, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soojinnie/pseuds/YourSupernaturalSammyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine seeking revenge on Sam and Dean after spending 240 years in hell because the boys were unable to get you out."</p>
<p>Dean was the first to recover, picking you up and slamming you into the wall. </p>
<p>“You son of a bitch, whoever you are get out of Y/N. NOW!” he roared, demon knife held to your throat. </p>
<p>You laughed, long and hard. “Oh Dean, how naïve you are. It’s me. Sure, a twisted, dark, tormented version of me, but I’m me. No possession, nothing. Just plain old demon me,” you snarled, eyes turning black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge is Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an imagine from Sam-Winchester-Imagines. The link is here! (http://sam-winchester-imagines.tumblr.com/post/126705225796/you-gave-the-boys-a-short-glimpse-of-your-black)

You pulled your hoodie low over your head, making sure your face was hidden before you went in and ambushed them, knocking them both unconscious easily. Being a demon had its perks. They weren’t expecting anything, and you did know all of their tricks. Spending so much time with them had taught you a thing or two. You had made the stupid mistake of leaving one of your victims alive a couple weeks back, and now it had come to bite you in the ass, in the form of two very annoying Winchesters. They stirred, glaring at you warily. Looking at their tightly bound forms, you finally let yourself laugh.

“Stupid, stupid boys. I told them that you’d come for me, that you’d find a way to get me out, but no. Two hundred and forty years. TWO HUNDRED YEARS and neither one of you gave a damn. Guess what? I’m back, and I want my revenge,” you sneered, anger pulsing through your veins. “I joined the dark side, and oh what a joy it has been. I cannot wait to see your faces when I finally reveal myself to you. In the meantime, I shall enjoy tormenting you. Not physically of course, you’re both far too pretty for that. Here, watch this,” you pressed play on your laptop screen, and the security tape of yourself being mauled to death by hellhounds came to life.

“You bitch! When I get my hands on you,” Dean growled, his eyes ablaze with anger.

Sam on the other hand, just sat there, watery eyes glued to the screen as he watched the love of his life get ripped to shreds over and over again.

“Sam, snap out of it c’mon! Sam!” Dean yelled, struggling harder against the bonds.

He knew the pain Sam had felt losing you, but he didn’t know the hell you went through for the two of them, only to have them turn their backs on you.

 

You let yourself remember the good times with them, saving people, hunting things, back when you were alive, but you were never part of the family. They would go to hell and back for each other, but you? You died and it was like they never even tried. They let you rot in hell for 2 earth years.

And Sam said he loved you.

You scoffed.

Bullshit.

You were so lost in your building anger you didn’t realize Dean had gotten loose. Shots suddenly flew past you, one catching you in the shoulder, and you gasped, collapsing face first onto the floor.

“Devil’s Trap carved into bullets. Pretty smart eh?” you could practically hear Dean smirking while he taunted you, still completely unaware of who you were.

“How did you get that footage?” Sam asked, voice hoarse.

“Aw, is Sammy heartbroken? How you got out so quickly is what I want to know,” you spat, unable to move to get the bullet out.

“Shut it bitch,” Dean barked, and pressed into the bullet wound, forcing you to scream out in pain.

“We… were… such… good friends Dean, Ah!” you panted out, shrieking in pain as Dean pressed harder.

“I said shut up! We were such good friends, huh? Then let me see your pretty face,” Dean all but snarled in your ear.

You scoffed, then winced in pain as Dean lifted you by your bad shoulder and flicked your hoodie back with the demon knife. 

“Now, let’s see who’s behind this – Y/N?”

“Hello boys,” you smirked at their horrified faces. “Nice of you to come looking for me,” your voice dripped sweet sarcasm as you relished in their falling faces.

Dean was the first to recover, picking you up and slamming you into the wall.

“You son of a bitch, whoever you are get out of Y/N. NOW!” he roared, demon knife held to your throat.

You laughed, long and hard. “Oh Dean, how naïve you are. It’s me. Sure, a twisted, dark, tormented version of me, but I’m me. No possession, nothing. Just plain old demon me,” you snarled, eyes turning black.

“Liar!  _Exorcizamus te, Omnis Immundus Spiritus, Omnis Satanica Potestas, Omnis Incursio Infernalis Adversarii_ …” Sam had regained his voice and looked just about ready to kill as he recited the exorcism.

You cocked your head, waiting for something to happen. “Nothing, see? I’m not possessing anyone,” you mocked, feeling twisted happiness rise up in you at the boys’ expression of horror and betrayal.

Dean dropped you and you landed hard on the floor, dark spots dancing in your vision. The devil’s trap bullet had weakened you more than you had realized. You heard the faint clinking of mental before you felt something cold wrap around your wrists. You looked down and snarled angrily, black eyes coming out full force.

“I’m so sorry Y/N,” was the last thing you heard before blinding pain hit you in the face.

 

You stirred, groaning as you feel your head throbbing and your hands tied securely to the chair. Cracking open an eye your heart sunk when you saw the familiar devil’s trap on the floor. How many times did you join the Winchesters in interrogating demons in this very room? Now you were the one who was stuck in this hellhole. No wonder Crowley had wanted out. Dean walked in, holding a bunch of syringes filled with blood.

Oh hell no.

“Keep those away from me,” you growled, struggling against your bonds, knowing it was useless.

“Morning to you too sunshine. Here’s breakfast,” Dean said, faking his cheeriness as he practically stabbed you in the neck with the needle.

You gasped in pain and Dean just walked away. You could feel it spreading. Even that small dosage, and you could feel yourself getting just that little bit more emotional. Pain exploded everywhere, creating a myriad of colours behind your eyelids. You let out a long moan of pain, just wishing they would kill you already.

Eight grueling hours later it was time for the final dose. You fought hard against the wave of emotions that threatened to overwhelm you but it was all too much.

“Sammy please, just kill me, it hurts, it  _hurts!”_ you cried, tears flowing freely down your cheeks as Dean prepared for the final step.

He held your head back, much gentler than eight hours ago and placed his bloody palm over your mouth as he recited the incantation. You thrashed and struggled but it was no use. You could feel the power draining from your body, leaving you completely human once more. You sat still, letting the rush of emotion overwhelm you. Regret, guilt, pain over everything you had done to all the innocent people. How were you going to forgive yourself for what you had done?

Dean kissed you on your forehead and left the room, knowing you and Sam needed some privacy.

“Y/N?” Sam asked, voice breaking once more.

“Sammy, please,” you answered, and he untied you immediately, pulling you into his arms.

“I love you, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry we didn’t try harder,” he cried into your shoulder and you shook your head, leaning back to capture his face in your hands.

“It wasn’t your fault Sammy. It’s okay. I don’t blame you. I’m sorry for making you watch that video, and for killing all those people, god, what kind of monster am I?” you fretted, eyes glazing over as you thought about the horror you had put people through.

“Hey, hey, that was not you baby, it wasn’t you,” Sam answered fiercely, kissing you gently, sending sparks of desire coursing through you.

You responded fervently, clutching his shirt and pulling him impossibly closer to you.

“Not… here,” Sam panted, lifting you and carrying you easily into his room and laying you down gently on the bed before stripping down to his boxers.

“I missed you,” he whispered, hands ghosting gently over your body, as if too afraid to actually touch.

You pulled away, taking your shirt off before fisting your hand in his hair and pulling him towards your mouth, kissing, nipping and licking. It seemed to do the trick. Sam tightened his hands on your waist and responded eagerly, hands sliding up to your breasts, quickly removing their lacy confines, kneading and caressing them softly. You keened, feeling wetness pool between your legs and arched towards his wandering hands, loving the feeling of his hands on you.

“I thought I had lost you forever,” Sam murmured into your shoulder, teeth biting the soft flesh before he soothed it with a kiss.

“You… almost… did,” you panted out, a low moan escaping your lips.

Sam latched onto your nipple, sucking softly while his other hand continued its journey down south, deftly unbuttoning your jeans and pulling them away, taking your panties along. He dragged his fingers along your slit, feeling the wetness leak out of you.

“So wet for me already? Someone’s eager tonight,” he teased, switching from one nipple to the other and repeating the same torturous process.

“Yeah? I could say the same to you,” you rasp, sliding your hands into his boxers, gripping his hard length, sliding your hand up and down.

“Fuck, Y/N,” Sam growled, nudging your legs further apart before slipping two fingers into your heat.

“Sam!” you mewl, arching towards his curling fingers. “Sam, please, not now,” you beg, feeling your peak rush towards you.

“I can’t wait much longer either baby,” Sam said, practically ripping off his boxers in his haste.

“I love you Y/N,” he whispered reverently, sliding into you and setting a quick pace.

“Sam, Sam, Sam, oh fuck, Sam please,” you whimper, nails digging into his shoulders as he hit your sweet spot over and over.

“That’s it baby girl, build for me. Open your eyes, I want to see you come.”

You wrenched open your eyes just as your orgasm crashed over you. You writhed underneath him as he fucked you through your orgasm before stuttering and releasing deep within you.

You stayed like that, joined, for a long time, just curled up in one another’s embrace, neither willing to let go. Finally, it was Sam who broke the silence.

“We did you know, try I mean,” he said, stroking your hair lovingly. “We tried every damned way possible, but we couldn’t find you. I’m so sorry we failed you. Not even Cas could find you. We figured Crowley had probably hidden you somewhere as a punishment to us for everything,” he murmured, the guilt seeping into his voice.

You cup his face and kissed him gently. “We’ll talk about it in the morning. Right now I just want to sleep. I love you Sammy,” you whispered, watching him quickly fall asleep.

_“Revenge is overrated,”_  was the last thought you had to yourself before you joined him in his dreams.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos! They always make my day. 
> 
> Sorry for being MIA for such a long time schoolwork has been such a bitch
> 
>  
> 
> Send requests and asks on my tumblr! (it's new and relatively empty so help me fill it!)
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yoursupernaturalsammygirl


End file.
